Three Way Swap
by Jun Enoshima
Summary: It was just another normal Saturday at the Curtis Household. Ponyboy was bored and decided to go see a movie with Johnny and Dally. But..What happens when they all wake up to find out that they've swapped bodies?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal Saturday at the Curtis Household and Pony really didn't have anything to do since he had finished most of the homework that school had given

him so he had decided to go to the nearby movie house hoping to cut some time by watching a decent movie.

The youngest Curtis brother got up from the couch, "Hey..Darry." He said while giving a small yawn. "Can I go to the movies?" He asked rather lazily as he walked over to the dining table to pull his leather jacket off a nearby chair that it was currently hanging on. He put on the black jacket and fixed the lapels of it, waiting for his older brother's response.

Darry was reading the daily newspaper and looked up from the article he was reading to look at his younger brother. He gave a sigh. "You'll come back before nine or ten right?"

Ponyboy glanced at the kitchen's clock. It read; 6:30pm. He gave a small nod of his head, "Mhhm."

The older brother gave a sigh before looking back at the newspaper, "Fine. Alright." He nodded. "I'll call Two-Bit so he can pick you up. What time'll you be back?" He asked.

Pony gave a small groan, "Why Two-Bit.." He liked Two-Bit but he really wasn't in the mood to hear his jokes...Well..Not at the moment.

"Well I've got to cook dinner." Darry replied. "Why? Did he bother you or anything?"

"Nah, I just don't wanna hear his jokes today..Not in the mood."

"Alright..I'll try..Anyways. When's it going to be done?"

Pony took a few seconds to think on how long the movie would be. He never really paid attention to how long it would last but some of them took about two hours-maybe ninety-one minutes. "Uh.." He tapped his chin, "about two hours..Is that good?"

"Again, I'll try." Darry nodded, "If not, then I'm going to send in Two-Bit..If not, I'll try to get Soda if he comes home early. Kay?"

"Kay."

* * *

><p>Dally and Johnny were walking down the streets, both smoking a cigarette. They walked side by side and Dally would send glares to any soc that caught sight of the pair.<p>

It wasn't because others would think it would be weird, it was mainly because of Johnny- His trouble with the socs made him worry and he couldn't stand seeing the younger greaser get hurt or beat up. Not to mention he had also hated the way Johnny's parents had treated him. It was awful that people would do that-especially to a kid. But he couldn't blame him. The world now was turning harsh.

Johnny didn't mind at all, sure socs were staring and snickering but as long as Dally was with him..He felt safe-ish. The only two reasons why they were walking together was basically because Dallas was bored and when Dally went to go snag him from his house he happened to see his dad throw a beer bottle at him on the way out.

As the two walked, Johnny saw Pony walking on the other side of the street and stopped. "Hey Ponyboy!" He called with a small smile.

Dally also cracked a small smile as he saw the other on the other side, "Ay kid!" He gave a small wave.

Pony looked up from the ground he was staring at then waved with a smile. "Hey guys!"

The blond greaser grinned and ran across the street while the cars were still passing, earning a couple of car honks. Johnny did the same but covered his head while

doing so. "Sup kid!" He placed his hand on the youngest greaser's head and gave it a ruffle along with a short yet high-pitched laugh which kind of made Johnny giggle.

"Dally stop it!" Pony slapped his hand away to stop his hair from getting abused by the toughest greaser known as Dallas Winston. "I'm off to the movies..What about you two?"

"Just taking a walk.." Johnny mumbled.

"Movies eh?" Dally cocked a brow, "tch, typical Ponyboy." He snapped a finger in Pony's face. "How about we accompany you?"

"Yeah." Johnny nodded, "We're just walking really..Not doing anything."

Pony gave a sigh then smiled, "Guess it wouldn't hurt.."

And after that, all three of them were off to the movies.

* * *

><p>Once the two made it to the movies, they ended up watching a silent horror movie that had pretty decent acting. It wasn't all that bad that it even made some of the audience jump in their seats and let out small screams.<p>

Johnny seemed to be shaking but he tried not to show it. He was biting his lower lip and gave occasional glances towards either Pony or Dallas since he was sitting in the middle of them.

Pony was watching the movie with mild interest in the movie. Even though there was no audio he found it pretty interesting and jumped whenever there would be a 'scary' moment. His eyes were glued to the screen but he could feel Johnny shaking due to be right next to him.

On the other hand, Dally was bored. The movie was extremely boring to him but snickered whenever someone would jump or let out a small scream ( but he didn't seem to snicker at Johnny-it was really just the audience or Ponyboy. ) . But due to Pony's jumping and Johnny's shaking he had to hold the large tub of buttered popcorn in his lap. He didn't really enjoy the feeling-to him it felt like holding a farting child in his lap.

All at once they stuffed their hands into the tub to grab handfuls of popcorn for themselves, they felt eachothers fingers touch but they didn't care. They just wanted popcorn and so they got what they wanted, with of course Dally getting the most since he was bigger then the two.

At the end of the movie the trio walked out and back to where they stayed.

Dally at Buck's.

Johnny at his hell-hole house

and Pony just waited for either Darry, Soda, or Two-Bit to pick him up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Bwahhh.. Sorry for the long chapter- they really didn't switch body's yet sorry-I'm saving that for chapter 2 ( hopefully ) since well I don't wanna go straight to the problem without posting a prestory before the actual story. Anyways, this is my first 'The Outsiders' fic so I'm sorry if any of them are OOC and uh I'll be going with the appearances that were described in the book -like with Dally being a blond and stuff. Anyways! I'm out! **

** -Jun.**


	2. Ponyboy

**A/N; **

**BagelsandBroadway; Bwahh! Thank you for being the first reviewer! Real sweet and great motivation ! Heart sign.**

**FrankElza; We'll see of course c:**

**{ Trigger Warning ; Blood and Swears }**

* * *

><p><strong>Dally's POV<strong>

Last night, I had the greatest time at Buck's. I'm pretty sure I got drunk last night or that I slept with some random chick. Well, it was more exciting that shitty excuse of a horror movie.. How do they even pull of silent horror movies? How do they even make people scared if they're silent? I understood with the socs since they were just plain pussies and I also understood with Johnny since well, the kid could get scared easily but I didn't blame him..Socs were nothing but white trash that couldn't stop jumping people like us and he lived in a hell hole.. But Pony? Gee. I thought the kid was strong. Sure his parents died and occasionally Darry gave him a hard time but he managed to stay strong...ish.

I woke up in the morning to sunlight hitting my face. I groaned and rolled over, stuffing my face into the pillows but then quickly got off of it due to the smell. It smelled awful, like grease. Sure I would hang around with the gang- Johnny and Pony used grease in their hair , I never bother wasting time about greasing my hair. I never had time in the morning and plus; what's the point if it's gonna get washed out? Anyways, the pillow smelled real worse..Like it was dipped in a bowl of grease and was never washed.

I gave about two coughs and a groan. How the hell was I suppose' to sleep now?

I rubbed my eyes and pushed some of my brownish reddish hair out of my face-

wait what?

I pulled on a strand of hair and held it up to my eyes. It was light brown but almost red and it seemed to be about neck-length. It was a lot like Ponyboy's.. Then I noticed my hand, it looked smaller than before.. Like Pony's.. What the fuck.

What the ever living fuck..

Was this a sick joke or something? Or am I still drunk from last night..

I rolled off the bed and landed on the ground with a 'thump'. I quickly got up and stared at the bed for a small second. It was Pony's. I didn't even feel that tall anymore either. I was pretty sure I was around 6'0 or 5'11..

"What the fuck is wrong with me..?" I muttered, but it wasn't my voice that had muttered that. It was Pony's.

It finally clicked..Did we..Switch bodies?

No..No way..That type of shit is fiction.. Right?

I spotted a mirror in the room and ran for it. It was true. I wasn't in my body. I was in Pony's.

What..What the hell?! What the fucking hell! Was this God's joke or something? How cruel. That bastard trying to punish me

for all the crimes I had done in the past...I gritted my teeth-er Pony's-whatever.. This angered me. It really did. Sure a lot of other things had made me angry like socs or Johnny's folks but this.. This was stepping on the line.

I rose the fist that didn't belong to me and rose it up high and gave the mirror that was in front of me a punch. It broke but the shards had fallen and some ended up cutting my hand while the other shards had gotten stuck. I tried not to scream ( and it worked out ) so that Pony's older brothers wouldn't come.

I rubbed the small hand that was bleeding hoping to make it feel less..Painful. But it didn't help, all it did was make the blood spread all over my hand..Pony's hand..Same thing. I had to get bandages but that included stepping out of the room.

The world was probably nagging at me to leave the room and do something productive other then hurt a body that didn't even belong to me. As much as I didn't want too, I knew had to anyways since either Soda or Darry would become real worried on why their little brother wasn't awake yet.

I gave a sigh and waltzed out of Pony's room and walked the halls. I tried to do it quietly since the others were awake, I could hear voices from downstairs. Mainly Two-Bit's laughing. When I reached to where the bathroom was, I quickly walked in and looked for wherever Darry or Soda kept the medical supplies.

Rubbing alcohol..Napkins..Soap..Ah! I pulled out a box of bandages and opened it. I twitched at the sight. These weren't the type of bandages that you could wrap around, these were the kiddie ones. Looks like they really wanted to keep their kid brother as a _kid_ brother. I scooped a handful of them out of the box and started to peel the plastic off. This was hard since Pony was right handed and I was using his left hand to do all the work since it was his right hand that I punched the mirror with.

Once I was done bandaging my hand with the small kiddie bandages I decided to go back to Pony's room. Gosh I was freezing..I hated not having to wear a jacket. Especially in a body like this.. Didn't make me look so tough.. I opened his closet and looked for where he kept his jackets. The kid owned a couple of jean jackets and about two leather ones. They were both black and not brown. I frowned then gave a sigh, brown was my style but if the kid didn't have any. Then fuck it. I pulled one of the black jackets off it's hanger and put it on. I then walked over to the broken mirror and looked my new body over.

Pony's body was now wearing a black leather jacket over a white tank top and jeans. His hair wasn't greased back since I didn't like grease in my hair. It was his usual hair except slightly more messier and his bangs were actually long and fell over one side of his face.* His grayish green eyes were glaring at the mirror. But those eyes weren't his, they were mine and I was the one glaring at the mirror. I couldn't do that could I? I had to act as Ponyboy.. Damn.

Now that I think about it.. Where's Johnny and Pony..? Did they switch too..?

I gave a sigh and made my why downstairs and on the way I bumped into a certain idiot.

"Oh hey Pones!" It was Two-Bit, he was holding a plate that held a slice of chocolate cake and was grinning like the usual idiot he was..But I wasn't as tall as him now. I was way shorter and it ticke me off

"Er..." He scratched at my cheek then looked down. 'What would Pony say..?' I thought then looked back up "Uh..Hi Two-Bit."

I greeted with a fake smile. "Uh...Where is everyone..? I heard voices and stuff.."

Two-Bit laughed, "They're out! Those voices were obviously Mickey and friends!" He gave a thumbs up. Oh. The voices were the TV's..

What. I coughed. "They're..Out..?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Workin'." Two-Bit cocked his eyebrow as well and poked mine. "You copyin' my trick too Pones?"

I slapped his hand away from my face and stepped back. "What trick?"

"The eyebrow one..Duh."

Oh. That was a Two-Bit trick wasn't it. "No.." I muttered, "learned it myself. Don't have time to look at you."

The Mickey Mouse Enthusiast looked pained as I said that. "Cold.." He wiped a fake tear. "So.." A fake sniffle. "Cold.."

I rolled my eyes and began to walk past him. "What's for breakfast?" I asked.

He followed after me, "Hey Pones! You look different!"

_'Fuck.'_ "Uh..Yeah whatever..I wanted to try something new.."

"Like yer hair. No grease." He pointed out, "What's up with that? Are you turning into a soc?"

_'Hell no.'_ "No."

"And you're wearing it awfully like Dall-"

I began to twitch at that statement then snapped my head towards him with a fake smile. "What's for breakfast?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh." He blinked then grinned holding the cake up to my face. "Ta-da~!"

I looked down at the chocolate cake. It wasn't even sliced nicely..But then again, it was Two-Bit. I gave an annoyed sigh and pushed the sweet food away from me. "I'm good. Got anything less sweet?"

"Wellll.." He gave a sheepish smile which made me cock a brow again. "Superman left ya some leftovers but..I kinda-"

I twitched. "...Ate them..?" I said slowly.

"Yes." His sheepish smile widened into a sheepish grin.

"GODDAMMIT MATHEWS!" I roared and I let my true self out.

Two-Bit stared at me, wide eyed.. "Pones..?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN; And that's the game! For today ! Seeya later kiddos! Read and review please! Oh yeah here. **

***; He's wearing the hair like the sprite on the cover. **

** - Jun.**


End file.
